


One True Sinner

by John25317



Category: Original Work
Genre: Biblical Themes (Abrahamic Religions), Christianity, Gen, Gun Violence, Non-Graphic Violence, Religion, Religious Conflict, Religious Fanaticism, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Shooting, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:01:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26370832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/John25317/pseuds/John25317





	One True Sinner

Seven sinners sent by Satan to send me to Hell.

Lust was Mrs Jole. A new man from the pub every day, drinking the Devil’s drink and whoring herself out.

Gluttony was Joseph Wong. All our homes modest, his two-story. He hoarded his riches, guarding it like a dragon.

Sloth was Michael Yalter. Every day and every night, he sat at home, being corrupted by Satan’s games. Not one step out since High School.

Pride was Bobby. He carried his Astrophysicianism on his shoulder, showing it off to every man, woman and child.

Envy was Britney. Scouring and rummaging through the Web of Lies. All to see the latest fit.

Oh, how I wish for the old days. Free of paganism, where America was free of infidelity. I had seen how the forces of Mohammed had corrupted our world. How Stalin had polluted our world with commies. I was the second coming. Born in a barn to god.

I had been refused to ride with the Red Horse in the ’60s. But I need no permit to ride with the Pale Horse. I grabbed my weapon for the Holy, to fight for Our Lord as we had done so many times before. God had created the Sun on the second day. I would create hundreds.


End file.
